


第四面牆

by nightjarctictern



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightjarctictern/pseuds/nightjarctictern
Summary: 來自更高次元的力量，決定了Harry Kim的命運。





	第四面牆

他不認得出現在鏡中的人。

然而，回望著他的卻是平時在鏡中回望他的那雙眼睛－－棕色的瞳仁和他一模一樣，不一樣的只有眼角多出的魚尾紋和垮成眼袋的臥蠶。他拍擊通訊器，試著向艦橋發出入侵者警報，但通訊似乎離線了。

「你是誰？」他問。

「我是Harry Kim。」鏡中的人說話了。「Harry，我是25年後的你。」

某種程度上，Harry Kim已經對這種事情見怪不怪，畢竟這就是星際旅行。再說，那張皮膚有點垮的臉孔神色確實和他非常相似。於是，他沉住氣問：「你的目的是什麼？」

「我必須請你現在開始做一件事，Harry，這攸關你的性命。」鏡中人說。「我是來救你的命的，請務必相信我。」

「從現在開始，你每天都必須做100個深蹲。」

「什麼？」原本已經準備好赴湯蹈火的Harry一愣。這任務說簡單其實也不簡單呢。

「這是你活下去的關鍵，相信我。」

「你大老遠穿越時空，只為了來嗆我都不運動？」Harry狐疑的說：「等等，我知道了。還是說我將會死於某種心血管疾病，必須從現在開始改變，才能免於這個結果？」

「不不，我現在暫時沒辦法向你解釋。你必須維持屁股的彈性和翹度，不然你將死於不久的未來，我也不復存在。」

靠。Harry覺得有夠煩躁。這肯定是Tom Paris的惡作劇。每回Tom下工的時候，經過Harry的操作台旁邊時，總是會拍一下他的屁股，發出好大的聲響，有時還會伴隨口哨或一句挑釁意味十足的「屁屁很翹喔，寶貝。」「咖稱硬叩叩。」這些事情都發生在艦橋，而艦長和大副總是對這發生在眼皮子底下的職場性騷擾不聞不問。

「Tom，你在哪裡？」Harry把艙房掃視了一圈。「好啦，你騙到我了，可以出來了吧？」

「這件事與Tom無關。」鏡中人嚴肅的說。「這很重要，你們將要駛入博格領空了，對吧？」

「別拿博格人的事情開玩笑，Tom。」

「我不是在開玩笑！」鏡中人的語氣急切了起來。「你將會死於博格方塊的探勘任務，如果你的屁股不夠翹的話。」

「我開始不覺得好笑了喔。」

「這真的不好笑！Harry，你不了解，你的生命危在旦夕，拜託你救救自己，救救我－－」

Harry離開鏡前。

「別走！你的屁股已經開始有點塌了，再這樣下去，我所在的時空會隨著你的屁股一起塌陷的！」

「你再這樣下去我就要報告艦長了。」

Harry回頭，卻發現鏡中人的顏色越來越淡。

「看到了嗎？這就是你不好好練屁股的後果！我就快要消失了！我－－」

鏡中人的聲音越來越遠，最後縮為蚊子一般的嗡鳴，消失在空氣之中。

Harry Kim並沒有把這件事放在心上，照常吃飯、睡覺、值勤、出任務，甚至連遇到Tom Paris時也忘了問起這件事。因此，Tom Paris根本沒有機會澄清他對這件事一無所知。如果不是那場任務中的意外，Harry Kim或許永遠都會以為這是他最好的朋友的惡作劇吧。

不過，事情發生的當下他倒也沒有把這兩件事聯想在一起就是了。

事情發生的當下，Harry看到自己的胸膛被劃開，鮮血噴濺而出，幾乎是同時他就感受到了傷口傳來燒灼的痛楚。和一般的割傷不一樣，8472種族的利爪似乎有著上千度的高溫，或是傷口裡面有上千隻火蟻在咬嚙著他的血肉－－他痛苦得尖叫，五官糾結在一起，掙扎著被傳送到了航海家號的醫護室。醫護室的白光使他安心了一點，再加上方才的掙扎幾乎使得他氣力用盡，於是他癱軟四肢，躺在床上任由醫官處理。

但他的磨難還沒有結束。不久，傷口開始長出黏滑的黃色捲鬚，從皮下突破皮膚，攀上他的頸脖、喉結、下顎、臉龐。

「8472種族的細胞正在從裡向外吞噬他。」醫官向艦長解釋。「也就是說，Kim少尉正在被活生生的吃掉。」

眼看自己全身就要被黃色捲曲吞沒、吃食，而醫官卻一點辦法也沒有，Harry Kim無助的看著艦長關心的表情，但雖然艦長可以提供可比擬為母愛的慰藉，卻無法減輕他的痛楚和絕望。就在艦長的身後，那個模糊的身影又出現了。

「你是來……帶我走的嗎？」

年老版Harry扶著額頭，身影漸漸清晰。除了Harry以外的人似乎都看不到他。

嗯，肯定是勾魂使者。

「我不是跟你說過了嗎？Harry，這就是你不好好鍛鍊屁股的下場。」

「我已經……快死了。」Harry虛弱的說：「不要再跟我扯這些五四三。」

「看來也只好讓你知道了吧。Harry，你看那邊。」

隨著年老的自己擺頭的角度，Harry Kim越過艦長和醫官，發現了另一個維度。這是一種很奇妙的感覺，他懷疑自己為何從來沒有用這個角度看過醫護室，好像有個空間夾層就這麼長了出來。這是人類可以觀測到的維度嗎？還是說，這是他瀕死的腦部製造出來的幻想？

越過艦長和醫官，那裡有著許許多多的人，和許許多多的大型機具。

「這是……來生？」

「不，這是第四面牆。」

一架黑色的、像是武器一般的機具移動了一個角度。

「那是攝影機，Harry，你現在在一座攝影棚裡。」

Harry感到大量的資訊湧入他日益昏鈍的腦袋裡。

「我說了或許你也不會相信，但另一個世界的你－－也就是我－－獲選了全世界最性感的50人，因此保住了你這個角色。你要知道，觀眾是很飢渴的，如果你不維持屁屁的性感，他們很快就不要你了。」

原來是這樣嗎……半夢半醒的時候再怎麼荒謬的理論聽起來都令人很容易接受，Harry流下了悔恨的淚水。

======同場加映=======

Harry：既然你來自未來，那那那，可以告訴我，我什麼時候可以升官嗎？

未來Harry：(笑而不語)

=========完=========

**Author's Note:**

> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Kim_(Star_Trek)  
> Harry本來在第三季的時候就要被編劇殺了，可是當時飾演Harry的Garret Wang剛好入選了時人雜誌「最性感的50個在世人物」，所以Harry活下來了。  
> https://images.plurk.com/1un2QTfJOaDUVMoDp1CwWT.png


End file.
